


A Saviour's Angel

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is here to help her Baby chase away bad memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saviour's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: white

‘Oh, Baby… you have no idea how good you look,’ the whisper came out of nowhere.

She twisted her head to catch the lips that finally gifted her ears with the sweetest sound she has ever heard, almost tipping of out her chair.

Emma had been kept in relative silence for a whole hour. There had only been a few crows chattering outside the closed window. Being blindfolded tended to bring out the bird naming abilities in Emma. Must be something to do with being Snow White’s daughter. Or it could have been the hours on end she spent listening to various birds at an aviary run by one of her numerous foster mothers.  
Cared a lot about organisms with wings, not so much about organisms with arms. Emma never did figure out why that woman was trying her hand at fostering. She certainly didn’t need the government funding.

‘Are you still with me, Emma?’ the voice had returned, but now exuding great concern.

Emma blinked underneath the thick white blindfold.

‘Sorry, Mommy,’ she murmured.

‘It’s okay, Baby. Mommy’s here for you. Now and forever,’ whispered Snow White, her lips now trailing down Emma’s neck.

‘I stay with Mommy?’

‘Always,’ confirmed Snow White, hitching her lacy skirt (assumedly white as Emma had requested that her Mommy wear all white today) as she straddled Emma’s lap.

Emma reveled in the warmth of Snow’s thighs, and when that blindfold was finally removed, she imprinted the vision of her Angel in her mind.


End file.
